1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to wheelchairs of the type having a frame mounted on a pair of front and rear wheels. Specifically, the present invention pertains to an improved wheelchair in which the pair of front wheels and/or the pair of rear wheels are provided with shock absorbing assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheelchairs have, of course, been in existence for many years. Most wheelchairs comprise a frame which is mounted on a pair of front and rear wheels. The rear wheels are normally mounted on fixed axles and the front wheels, in many cases, are mounted for swiveling about a vertical pivot so that the wheelchair may be turned or guided in the proper direction. Of course, the frame normally carries a chair or seat on which the occupant of the wheelchair sits.
Wheelchairs are normally used on relatively smooth surfaces and at slow speeds. Wheelchairs on which the wheels are mounted directly to the frame, without any suspension or shock assembly, may subject the user to sudden shocks and jolts if the wheels encounter an obstruction such as a rut or a hole. This, of course, is quite uncomfortable, particularly to those suffering from recent surgery or medical treatment. In an effort to reduce the rider's discomfort, a number of wheelchair designs have evolved which provide some sort of cushioning or shock absorption, particularly for the rear wheels. Examples of such may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,123,872; 3,282,605; 3,917,312; 4,078,817; and 4,190,263; and British Pat. No. 640,765.
While a number of attempts have been made to improve the wheelchair by providing shock absorption, most designs are not adaptable to the various types of wheelchair frames. Some are relatively bulky and too complex for routine use while others are far too expensive. Thus, the search continues for a better wheelchair design which will provide the occupant with a smoother, more comfortable ride.